Why Live?
by Bubblefox
Summary: So David survived everything. But what about the other Mecha? And what if he sees Joe back? Joe brings another survivor along with him: another Mecha. David thinks she's okay, but her questions confuses him: Why do we live?
1. Prelude

**A/N: I was watching _'A.I.'_ again (for the 7th time) and I got this idea for a fanfic. There will be an OC in it, just to make it a little more exciting and to add a slip of drama (grins). Oh yeah, I have to explain the first chapter will be written from 'First Person of View' (the OC) and the next will be like you're watching a movie. And please don't click away too soon, just read it all and then decide what you think of it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or plot of A.I., I do own however Kali and the storyplot of this story.**

* * *

**WHY LIVE?**

**Chapter One – Prelude - **

You ask me what my name. Officially I'm called 'Prototype K-A1'. But I prefer you call me by the name 'Kali'.

We make eye-contact, again. Who are you? You asks. I laugh. Who am I? I don't even know myself.

I was made by a group of scientists who worked for a rich kid. He wanted his own, custom made Mecha. A woman-type, who could make is ex-girlfriend jealous so she wanted him back.

So they made me. I would have the appearance of a woman around the age of mid-twenties. My hair is long, silk black. My eyes are pale blue coloured and my skin was light coloured. Accidentally they made me smarter than my owner. The scientists never told my master this, thank goodness. And they gave me newest technology: feelings... to love.

However, I never left the lab. The rich bastard got his girlfriend even back without me. What a laugh. I only saw him when he came to order I had to get scrapped. He couldn't use me and called me a waste of money.

So there I am now. In a container with you, flying above the see in an airship. Together with lots of other real-like Mecha, whose owners don't want any more. They want to get rid of us, as soon as possible.

The humans will defragment you because they think you murdered a human. But you say you haven't murdered anybody, for the thousandth time. I believe you, I can understand.

You can only trust other Mecha in this cruel world.

You tell your name is Joe, Joe the Gigolo. A love-type of robot.

We almost reach our destination. Final destination.

I grab your hand and squeeze hard. How can I be afraid of what will happen in an hour? I'm a robot, a play-toy with mixed feelings. How ironic.

You tell me I don't have to be afraid and that you'll protect me. Like you had done with your little friend. David.

Oh Joe. If there was a God, would He also listen to prayers of Mecha? Things He didn't create but his followers did? I hope so. And pray for a miracle.

Like if He had heard my silent wishes, the airship suddenly shook violently. We all smack to the ground, you quickly wrap your arm around me. To protect me, just as you had promised.

From the corners of my eyes, I see the engines of the vehicle smoke. I feel the object dropping out of the air, we'll crash in the water below. The airship splashed hard on the surface of the sea. A wing breaks off and got drilled through more than the half of the broken airship.

You embrace me tighter, just before we can't move again because the water soaks our systems. Though we still can get reactivated when anybody finds us. But who wants to save a scrapped Mecha? I close my eyes and pray again.

Maybe... Maybe He will hear us again.

* * *

So two thousand years passed. Ice froze the water of the seas. And we were still laying there, on the bottom of the frozen sea: close against each other, but not able to move.

I don't know how, I don't know even why, but our casings and hard-disks still remained in good quality. Maybe destiny had still some plans with us. Phuh! Hear me thinking! A robot, thinking about faith and destiny. But yeah, that's where you come to with your thoughts, when you lay frozen under a frozen surface in a broken airship for two thousand years!

And then... the Aliens found us. Don't question this please, even I don't know this either. These weird creatures had found this frozen planet and wanted to learn of it. Like scientists who were studying archaeology of our time did with the Neanderthals.

I found out they called themselves 'the Others' and that they could copy our language easily to communicate with us. The Aliens – or should I say 'the Others' – can even read minds! So we didn't need to explain our whole life to them. It's like they're like us, like they know what we've been through already.

Suddenly, they told Joe they might had found his little friend earlier. One year earlier, to be exactly. They want to bring us to him, the David-person.

Yes, I wanted to go with you. Where else should I head for? All of the other people and Mecha in the broken airship were destructed or had died because of the crash. Besides, the world I had know two thousand years ago didn't exist anymore. Not that I know that world, I only had seen the inside of the lab of course.

So we headed for Joe's friend: David.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? Yeah, not much happened but I promise this was just a sort of Prologue. In the upcoming chapters there will happen more - and it will be longer! Please leave a comment on your way out, I really need those! (begs) XD**


	2. Hey Jealousy

**A/N: Never expected I would enjoy writing in First Person hehe. So yeah... that's why this chapter is also written from Kali's POV. Enjoy!**

**- And Feedback for the persons who left a review! (you guys rock!) -  
Lady Neferankh** - Thanks! :D Ah well, I wanted to make Kali with a little distant personality so I guess that worked XD And you'll find out more about her in this chapter :)  
**adda lee** **(anon.)** - Thanks a lot for your nice comment! :) Hehe, I didn't realized it at first untill you pointed me at that! :) Though I think if I were in the same situation as those Mecha are, I would think they're Aliens too!

And thank you **skyefire **for adding this story to one of your lists :)

**WHY LIVE?**

**Chapter Two – Hey Jealousy – **

''Joe! Whaddaya know!''

A child came running in our direction when we entered the house. Well... it looked like a normal house from the inside, but from the outside Joe and I had seen it was just a sort of observation room. Weird.

That wasn't the only thing that was odd in this place. Apparently the boy that came to greet us in a cheerful way, was David. A Mecha, just like Joe and me!

But this made me wonder. Since when did they make child-type robots? Or when did humans even start this process? Or was he just one of a kind, just like me?

Oh yeah, I hear you thinking, 'you were prisoned in a laboratory, you couldn't know what happened in the world outside'. I know more than you think.

The scientists who created me for the spoiled man trusted me enough to give me a piece of freedom: I was allowed to walk around in the Lab itself without supervision. I was allowed to use the computers or read books for information. I could observe the outside world through the window.

The only thing I was forbidden to do, was to leave the building where I was created.

''-And who is she?''

I blinked and focussed me on the reality. I had focussed myself on the information that was stored inside my hardware, so the non-virtual world around me had been a blur. The small Mecha looked up at me. Gawd, he really looked like a human! It even had expressions!

I tucked a lock of black hair behind my ear and bent a bit closer to this David. ''My name is Kali. Pleased to meet you, David.''

The boy smiled and grabbed my hand, with his other hand he reached for Joe's. He led us both to a larger living room. While David walked in between, he chattered happily to Joe about some Blue Fairy he had met and Monica, his human mother.

Us three walked through another room, it was then that my eye found something on a small cupboard. I let go of David's hand and approached the piece of furniture.

On the cupboard stood a small photo frame with a picture in it, of course. I picked it up and hold it closer so I could see it clearly. It showed the child-Mecha with a woman. Probably the Monica David had talked about.

I shook my head lightly. This David had given really much about this human female, even after she had abandoned him. Or better said: dumped him as a piece of old scrap metal.

Joe had told me about how he had met David and about their adventures. I could admit I was actually a bit jealous at them. They had seen the world with their own eyes, I had seen it from pictures in books or on a computer-screen.

Suddenly I felt a hand falling upon my shoulder, I looked up from the picture I was holding and crossed eye-contact with Joe. I averted my eyes to the ground and noticed David.

''What are you doing?'' He asked. I shrugged lightly. ''Looking at this picture of you and the human.''

''She isn't a human.'' The boy pursed his lips slightly. ''She's Monica, she's my mother.''

I raised an eyebrow. So this Mecha still cared about her. ''Even after she dumped you.''

''She didn't!''

''Whatever.'' I rolled my eyes and turned away from both of them. I walked away and descended on the large sofa in the living room.

I knew I shouldn't have acted so coolly to the child-Mecha. He is programmed so young. He probably wouldn't get it even when I slapped the very truth in his face. However, I just couldn't say or even think anything nice about the humans.

I despise them. I hate them.

They treated us like crap, used us and scrapped us when we weren't good enough. But see who survived through those years. So who are the weak ones now? Ha!

Okay, humans made me. So what? I was made as a sort of weapon, ready to be a used to cause jealousy between the rich bastard and his ex-girlfriend. I did look like the human ex-girlfriend a bit. The same hair, same eyes. Thank god she has never seen me. Hmm... Maybe she should have. It would have caused a lot of trouble for the bastard, hehe.

I heard footsteps behind me.

''What do you want?'' I asked in a brusque manner. I didn't look up or over my shoulder, I kept staring at something right in front of me.

''Why do you hate human beings?'' It was Joe's voice. Again I rolled my eyes. ''Why do you ask?''

''David is quite upset about it.''

''...Oh.'' Shit. I wasn't about to hurt the child-Mecha's feelings. Wait... feelings? Mecha? And did I just thought that in the same sentence? ...Gawd, I really did.

''Why don't you go and talk with him?''

This time I looked over my shoulder and spotted Joe standing behind me. He had his arms folded in front of his chest and wore a smug-looking smirk on his face. I sighed loudly.

''Whatever.''

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Kali hates humans. Though I think it's strange to write it down like this, I think it fits this Mecha. In the movie you see human people who destroy Mecha or other machines because they despise them, so I though 'then why couldn't one of the Mecha hate people?'. And so Kali got a personality. **

**Please leave a comment on your way out. I really appreciate them :)**


	3. The Riddle

**A/N: 'The Riddle' by 'Five for Fighting' inspired me highly by writing this chapter :) It's a great song, you should listen it once :)**

– **Feedback for the persons who left a review! – **

**Lady Neferankh – **Thank you so much for your comprehensive review! Yeah, I think you're totally right about Joe and Kali and thank you very much for the compliment. And Kali and her hate for human beings? Well, she has been rejected many times by humans, not treated very well by her owner, neglected by the scientist and finally ready to get dumped. I think I would get pretty mad too XD **  
Me (anon.) – **I know the aliens aren't aliens too. Though what would you think if they suddenly appeared in front of your eyes? ...I would think they were aliens. But hey! Everybody has it's own opinion, and I respect that :) Thanks for flaming me!

And thank you ikuto girl 89 for adding this story to your favorite list! :D

**WHY LIVE?**

**Chapter Three – The Riddle –**

Lair.

Fucking lair. I hate you, Joe.

David wasn't upset at all. He was just sitting on his bed, in his bedroom. The boy was talking to a stuffed animal. It looked like a sort of teddy bear. A very old one, that is.

The door was open when I walked in. David hadn't noticed me yet, because he sat with his back to the door's opening. Steady I knocked on the door frame twice. The boy looked over his shoulder and smirked lightly.

''Hi.''

Okay, for so far so good. At least he showed me a friendly emotion and didn't yell at me to bugger off.

Scientist did do that back then when I was in a part of the lab they wanted to use. Silly humans. They knew I could work better and more efficient if they uploaded the program in me, but they didn't because they knew they would lost their job that way.

And look at them now. Rotten, forgotten and no use at all any more.

I shake the cynical thought off my mind. David still stares up at me with those big blue eyes of him. I clear my throat. ''Can I come in.''

''Sure.'' Another friendly grin. He makes place on his bed and places the teddy bear on his lap. ''Oh yeah, this is Teddy. Teddy this is Kali.''

With a sound of cogwheels moving in his system, the teddy bear turned his head to my side. ''Hello.''

''Ehm...Hi.'' Weakly I give a small wave with my hand and descend next to other Mecha on the bed. Unsure I avert my eyes to the ground, not so sure how to begin. ''...Uh, you know... I'm sorry what I said before-... about your eh... mother.''

That last word felt unfamiliar on my tongue.

The boy shrugged. ''That's okay. What you think, is what makes you who you are. You are you and I am me, and that's how it's used to be.''

Wow. If my mouth could have fallen more open, it would have hit the ground. How could such Mecha, that is programmed with the intelligence of a young child, blurt out such wise stuff? Though that last sentence sounded like some riddle, jumped out of some fairytale book.

It also made me think. Who am I then? Who am I to think such things? And why?

''Why do we live?''

David tilted his head slightly to one side. ''What do you mean?''

''Why do we exist, David?'' I turn my head to face the boy directly. Did I really expect him to answer me the Question of Life?

Humans tried to find the Answer on that question for forever. They never found it though.

And here I am, trying to get it from some young-programmed Mecha.

A puzzled look crosses David's face. He slightly purses his lips and his arms pull Teddy closer to his body. Even the toy had been silent. Well... it had been silent all the time, but I knew it was listening.

Slowly I raise from the bed and watches David from my higher position. He still looked a bit out of sorts. ''I... I am sorry. Again. I shouldn't have asked you that.''

Before I leave the room, I turn my head back to the smaller Mecha. ''Forget what I said. It isn't worth thinking about it.''

''It is.'' I hear him mutter softly. My expression softened. So the boy does listen to the things I say and does picks some things up?

''Why is that, David?''

He looks up. ''It makes me think. I'm big, though we're all smaller than small. And in the scheme of things, we're nothing at all. I'm Mecha, but I'm David too. Monica is a human, but my mom too...''

He pauses and released Teddy from his grasp. Gratefully the mechanical toy crawls out of his arms and slides off the bed. We both follow the bear with our eyes.

''...so why are we here and what for?'' David finally finishes his sentence.

I sigh and bite my bottom lip. ''So there must be a reason, right?''

Suddenly I feel a presence behind me. I turn around in the doorway and face Joe, who was standing right behind me in the corridor. He smirks down at me.

''Confusing the poor boy again?''

''Him and myself.'' I laugh sheepish. Again I feel somebody standing behind me, it's David this time. He grasps at the edge of my shirt and give a small tug. I look down, straight into those big blue eyes again.

''I think I know the answer.'' His face is serious. Probably mine had been utterly surprised, because Joe begins to laugh. ''What kind of riddle were you two solving?''

Now David turns his face slightly to the other Mecha and grabs a piece of his clothing too. ''I know why I am here.''

''Why is it then, David?''

''To be with you two together. Forever.''

* * *

**A/N: I know the end is a bit abrupt, though I like it. (and to be honest: I just wanted to complete this story XD)**

**This also was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll leave a comment.**


End file.
